True Love's Kiss
by Cagholino
Summary: Based on the fic Summer of the Birds by Aleyarie. This tells the story of Percy and Oliver and what they went through to end up friends.. Or maybe more. Heart ach and lost first loves to come but can true love win every battle? Rated T for now.
1. When we first met

Title: True Love's Kiss!

By: Cagholino. But based on the fanfiction _Summer of the Birds_ by **Aleyarie**.

Pairing: Percy/ Oliver, maybe others

Summary: This is the story of the love a fare between the geeky-est Gryffindor and the hottest Qudditch Keeper.

Percy's P.O.W

The one thing I have been looking forwards to the last four years was to be able to cross the bearer of platform 9 ¾. At first it was because my two older brothers would be leaving, which left me in charged. Now, it's my turn to broad the Hogwarts Express. I would not only get to see _him_ again but go to school with _him_ too. I hope we ended up in the same house. Maybe that way _he_ will talk to me.

"Percy, you make sure to listen to your professors and be on your best behavior." My mum is always fussing over us kids. Yet, when it's time to go off to school it's the worst. It's like she won't see us again.

"Yes, Mother." I have continuously been the formal child and probably will be until I die. Giving my parents one last hug, I catch sight of _him_. _He _and I are the same age and yet he not only has a few inches of height on me but muscles as well. However, that's what drew me to _him_.

I took one last look his way before joining my brothers on the train. I was hoping to high to think they would have stayed with me. Bill, eldest boy, led me to a semi-empty compartment before taking off himself. Slowly opening the door I searched the faces of the other two boys inside. That's when I realized _he_ was one of them.

"Hello, I'm Oliver Wood." He held his hand out to me, inviting me in with that amazing smile. I wish I could smile back.

"Percy Weasley." I spoke softly. Why couldn't my parents name me something normal like William or Ronald? No, they named me Percival. That should be enough. And yet, to add insult to injury, I have everything hand-me-down and I have to ware old man glasses.

"I wished my parents gave me a cooler name like Percy! I mean at least that way hundreds of other people wouldn't have the same name as me!" Oliver said. Finally a name to go with the face, I thought as Oliver pulled me to sit next to the window with him.

"Let me guess, you also want tones of brothers" I joked sarcastically.

"Naturally, I would! I'm an only child and it gets boring really quickly." Oliver said thinking a minute before turning back to me asking. "Do you want to be my best friend, so I'm never bored again!"

"You can't just ask that." The other boy spoke up for the first time since I entered. He is a little taller than me but has Oliver's muscles.

"Why not Marcus?"

"Because you have to earn the best friend label"

"How do you do that?" Oliver asked leaning farther off his sit.

"You have to permanently be there to help out. Listen to when he wants or needs to talk or rant about something. And you most by no means hurt him." Marcus answered.

"Well, I'll do that and more!" Oliver declared proudly. "So will you be my best friend?"

"Absolutely." I said smiling. I did it. I actually smiled at him.

"What about you Marcus, do you want to be our best friend too?" Oliver enquired. Marcus looked around before nodding his head yes.

"Sure why not."

We spent the rest of the journey talking a mile a minute. Well Oliver and I chatted mostly but Marcus didn't seem to mind. I honestly believed the three of us had become best friends, until it came time to be sorted. Marcus was sorted first and landed in Slythiner. How were we going to be friends now? I was raised to believe all Slythiner were corrupt.

It came my turn and I, of course, landed in Gryffindor. Oliver was the last to be sorted and thank Merlin he to landed in Gryffindor, making us the only first year boys. But what about my other new best friend.

Please comment and review. Plus, go and read _Summer of the Birds _by **Aleyarie**

**What to come next in chapter two!**

"You mean to tell me, you have never been with a guy?" Marcus asked me. "Have you at least kissed someone outside of family?" I slowly shock my head looking down at my hand-me-down shoes. "I never realized how sexy you where until now. That blush is beyond a turn on." My old time friend's words surprised me. I had never been called sexy before. How was I to react? "I would like to kiss you, but I won't if you say it's not okay." I finally raised my head to meet eye to eye and I couldn't believe what I saw. _Want!_ He wanted me.

"May I have the pleasure of giving you your first kiss?" What in the world I'm I doing? Did I really just noded my head yes?


	2. Marcus and I

Title: True Love's Kiss!

By: Cagholino. But based on the fanfiction _Summer of the Birds_ by **Aleyarie**.

Pairing: Percy/ Oliver, maybe others

Summary: This is the story of the love a fare between the geeky-est Gryffindor and the hottest Qudditch Keeper.

Chapter two: Marcus and I

Percy" P.O.W

After the sorting two years ago, Marcus grew away from Oliver and me, but who could blame him. We still exchange a word here and there. It's not enough, though, to still call each other best friends. Even now Oliver and I are growing apart. I'm afraid my brother Charlie will take him away from me. Just like the Slytherin house took Marcus.

Charlie is the captain of the Quidditch team this year and Oliver has been playing as the keeper since last year; where he was knocked out five minutes in. Both are crazy about the game. Oliver has even started to wait until the last possible minute to do any homework and the only reason he has not failed is because of my help. At least, Marcus can do both, homework and Quidditch, and on time too. It gets really bad when a game is around the corner because Oliver is not doing anything but train for the game.

Today is the first mate of the season and, of course, it's Slytherin V.S Gryffindor. I'm not sure who to root for; Oliver my best mate and housemate or Marcus my old friend? So I just stay quiet through out the games.

"Another ten points to Gryffindor, ninety to seventh. Maybe this is Gryffindor year to win the Quidditch Cup."

Oliver's P.O.W

As long as I can remember the Quidditch pitch has be my safe place. I have a deep passion for the game. It did save my life once. I just feel more alive while training or playing the gain. It feels like home to me. Out here the possibilities are endless. There is nothing I can't figure out with the wind blowing around me and the clouds next to me.

Percy has been telling me to pay better attention to school work but I just can't. I try; it just doesn't come as naturally as Quidditch does.

"Pay attention Oliver or you might miss us winning." Marcus, the first wizarding boy I ever met, howled. "Don't want you to be knocked out like last year. Now do we?"

"Well than you shouldn't have nit me with the bludger, five minutes in." I called back and I thought I seen a grin on his lips.

"Maybe I'll keep that in mind the next time we play against each other." He said as he throws the quaffle my way.

"Oh, you're not going to knock me out this time?" I asked as I caught the brown ball.

"Nope, because I'll win either way." There is was again, that damn grin.

"Slythine's seeker Nathan Meek has caught the Golden Snitch. Slythiner win; two hundred and twenty to ninety."

" Told you I would win. And not just on the Quidditch pitch. Maybe next time though." Marcus said as he flows over to shack my hand. "Good game."

"Good game" I watch as he flies off to land next to his cheering teammates.

"This is getting on my nervures." Charlie declared and moment my feet hit the ground.

"Yeah, it is." I agreed as we walked off the pitch to the Gryffindor looker room; that when I saw Percy and a smile arose on my lips. But before I can say anything, I noticed Marcus had beaten me to it. I not sure why but I started to see red.

Marcus's P.O.W

I'm not sure what it is about Oliver Wood that drives me crazy. I just have to outdo him in everything. He is so clueless sometime. I mean Percy didn't take his eyes off Oliver as far as I could tell. And now Percy is on his way to make Oliver feel better because I beat him yet again. Well not this time.

"Percy." I shouted. He took one last look Oliver's way before coming to join me. "Would you mind helping me? I mean I only took that bludger to the shoulder because of your twin brothers." I kidded. He half smiled while biting his bottom lip some.

"Sure, that's what friends are for right?" I nodded my head towards the Slythiner locker room and started that way. "I'm sorry about the twin, by the way. Charlie thought they would calm down some on a team; the beaters where the only spot open to them."

"It's alright and long as they leave you in peace." I glanced over my shoulder as I talked and the saddest look I have ever seen on Percy face was there.

"Thank you." He whispered.

"That's what friends are for." I was sure no one has thought about what Percy wanted out of life or what was best for him. I couldn't help but feel proud at the thought that I was the first to say anything.

Percy's P.O.W

I'm a little surprise that Marcus would ask for my help. I'm even more surprised but what he said. It really was one of the sweetest things anyone has ever told me. I'm glad that we are trying to be friends again. I followed him in to the locker room and the team didn't seem happy to see me.

"Don't worry about them they are just still really focused." A shirtless girl with long black wavy hair strolled over. "I'm Quinn Peron. The captain." She greeted me, then turned towards Marcus saying. "Use my office to clean up." Marcus grabbed me arm and led me to the back corner.

"Here we are" He said as he held the door for me. Once inside, Marcus began to take his Quidditch uniform off.

"Let me help." I offered. I gently removed his padding than I undid the front buttons of his robes. The first thing I noticed was his broad shoulders then his tan chest.

"You're kind of cute when you blush." He spoke.

"Ok, how hard did that bludger hit you?" I asked locking eyes with him. "It doesn't look to bad"

"You mean to tell me, you have never been with a guy?" Marcus asked me. I couldn't help but stare at my shoes. "Have you at least kissed someone outside of family?" I slowly shock my head not looking up from my hand-me-down shoes. "I never realized how sexy you where until now. That blush is beyond a turn on." My old time friend's words astonished me. I had never been called sexy before. How was I to react? "I would like to kiss you, but I won't if you say it's not okay. Just because I'm a Slytherin does not mean I'll force myself on anyone." I finally raised my head to meet eye to eye and I couldn't believe what I saw. _Want!_ He wanted me.

"May I have the pleasure of giving you your first kiss?" What in the world I'm I doing? Did I really just nodded my head yes? Backing myself up against the office door, he slowly blocked me in with both of his muscular arms on each side of my head. Just above my skinny shoulders. Marcus is only half a foot taller but far more muscular that I couldn't help but lean into his powerful chest. One of Marcus's hands slipped around my waist; the other under my chin, lifting my head until I met him eye to eye. I never realized he had baby blue eyes.

"Marcus, are you two almost done cleaning up because I need my bag." The captain said through the door causing me to jump.

He closed he beautiful eyes while leaning his head on my shoulder. "Yeah, just finishing up. You better go." We locked eyes once more before I nodded and for the first time I see confusion in Marcus's eyes.

"I'll see you around and watch that shoulder, you don't want to hurt it more." He smiled and I left.

Per-view for chapter three. Hope you like it and will review!

My heart skipped a beat or two at the thought that Percy had never kissed anyone. Maybe I can get him to share it with me. Just so we can get the whole first kiss out of the way. Wait did he just say he already had his first kiss and with Marcus Flint of all people. Again before I know it I was seeing red but I wasn't sure as to why. Percy was a grown ass man and could make his own damn choices and doesn't have to tell me. Again I found myself storming off from Percy totally pissed off. I wonder around Hogwarts awhile until I accidentally ran in to someone.


	3. First Kiss

Title: True Love's Kiss!

By: Cagholino. But based on the fanfiction _Summer of the Birds_ by **Aleyarie**.

Pairing: Percy/ Oliver, maybe others

Summary: This is the story of the love a fare between the geeky-est Gryffindor and the hottest Qudditch Keeper.

Chapter three: First Kiss

Percy's P.O.W

It's been a couple of weeks since Marcus and I almost kissed and I feel horrible. Not about the almost kiss but about not telling Oliver. We have never kept anything from each other. I even know about his prom magazines in his trunk; although, I would never look at them. I still wonder though what prom would look like as I walk in to the common room after a study period in the library. Boy do I wish I had stay in the library a little longer. Once in the Gryffindor common room I found all four of my brothers plus Oliver and a few other guys in our house.

"Come on Charlie, who?" The twin, Fred and George, where asking repeatedly.

"Alright," Charlie said sighing "It was Quinn Peron."

"No freaking way!" Fred started to say before being cut off by George.

"The Sytherin Qudditch captain?" All Charlie did grin and look my way. I wished he hadn't with all my might, but seconds later Fred and George turned my way too. Sadly, I was not quick enough to duck back out the common room.

"Hey Percy." George started.

"Who was your first kiss with?" Fred finished not beating around the bush. That really does get annoying when the twins start and finish each other sentences. It's like they are the same mind in different body. How could I ever end up so unlucky? I really wish the ground would open up and eat my whole one of these days. Now watch when the world finally decides to have me it will be on a good day. I looked anywhere that wasn't anyone in the room, hoping beyond hope there was a way out of this hell.

"You never kissed anyone have you?" The twin asked together.

"Now, now you two, even if Percy had kissed anyone he wouldn't tell us. He is shy after all." Bill, my eldest brother, said in a matter of fact voice.

I'm sure my brain decided to have a large failure because I didn't know what I was saying until I spoke it. "Marcus Flint."

"What?" Charlie asked voicing everybody's confusion.

"He was my first kiss." No one talked for what seemed like ages. Not wanting to be the center of everyone's stares; I decided to head to my dorm room. Again I wasn't fast enough.

"Alright, Percy!" Charlie half yelled." Damn, it took me four year to get an accidental kiss from Quinn. No wonder he wanted to see you after the game! A littler victory make out actions."

Before I had time to say anything to Charlie's crazy comment Oliver had stormed out of the common room. "Oliver?" I called after him, which I got no reply to.

"And here I thought you two would end up together. Not that ending up with a Syltherin isn't bad enough." I just glared at Charlie is amazement and confusion before heading after my roommate.

"Who would have thought Oliver was the good one." Fred stated.

"What?" I asked turning back around to face my younger brother, giving him a disbelieving look only to have him shrug at my question.

"Didn't you know Oliver has never kissed anybody? Not even family." George again picked up where Fred had left off. Merlin, do I wish they would stop that.

"Quit it." I commanded them before leaving. "What are we doing?" I heard the twin asks as I disappeared through the door. It took a while but when I finally found Oliver I didn't think he would be fighting with Marcus.

**Oliver's P.O.W**

My heart skipped a beat or two at the thought that Percy had never kissed anyone. Maybe I can get him to share it with me. Just so we can get the whole first kiss out of the way, of course. Wait did he just say he already had his first kiss and with Marcus Flint of all people. Again before I knew it I was seeing red but I wasn't sure as to why. Percy was a grown ass man and could make his own damn choices and doesn't have to tell me. Again I found myself storming off from Percy totally pissed off. I wonder around Hogwarts awhile until I accidentally ran in to someone.

Unfortunately it was the last person on this plant I wanted to see: Marcus Flint the stupid Syltherin git. Without thinking I balled up my fist, reached way back, and asserted myself. (A/N: for anyone who has seen the movie Batman Forever should know that line!). My fist hit Marcus's jaw leaving his off balance.

"What the hell?" He proclaimed coming to his feet.

"How could you do this? I thought we were friends!"

"Huh?" He asks in confusion.

"How could you take trick Percy in to a kiss knowing he can't fight back?" Slowly a sly grin formed on his ugly bloody lips causing me to want to hit him again.

"Oh Percy told you that we kissed, did he? What else did he tell you about me and him?" I couldn't help that my temper got out of hand and before either of us knew it we were rounding around on the floor trying to hit each other.

"What was I supposed to do? I mean you keep hurting him, so I step in and tried to make him feel better." Marcus got out in between hits as I penned him down; though I didn't have time to reply because Percy was bellowing about something or another breaking up the fight.

"Are you ok?" He asks Marcus holding the git's face near the light.

"Nothing a kiss wouldn't fix, I assure you." Again I tried to hit him, but Percy had placed himself between us.

"For the love of Merlin, is that what you two were fighting over? A kiss?" Percy asked in disbelief. Then without warming he turned on me wrapping his arms around my neck while standing on his tippy toes and placed a semi sloppy kiss on my dry lips. I started down in complete surprise though that didn't keep me for wrapping my own arms tightly around him slim waist, pulling him closer. However, before I had the chance to enjoy the kiss fully Percy turned and kissed Marcus as well.

"What?" I asked in confusion. Why does Marcus get two kisses and me one?

"I only told my brothers I kissed Marcus so that they would leave me alone. I don't like lying so I kissed him too, now it's not a lie." Percy explained staring at his shoes. "Beside they wouldn't walk up and asks Marcus even if it was still just a lie. "

"I'm ok with that. Even if they did ask I wouldn't tell because I would make sure it happened." Marcus broad grin annoys me to no end, but sadly I'm sure it matched my own. "Though, you got some of my blood on you, here I'll get it for you." The stupid git then led over until he was face to face with Percy and _licked_ his blood away causing Percy to moan. Realizing what he had done Percy took off towards the stairway.

"Just so you know, you gave Percy his first kiss and he gave me mine and I'm guessing you're as well. You should thank me really. I mean if I hadn't cornered him, he never would have gone for you." Marcus broad grin way back and I tried my best to not knock it off, but again I failed horribly.

**Hope you like it and will review!**

**What will come in the next chapter!**

The twins wre the late to hand me a gife and I was worried beyon belief. Everytime they wait for something, it's never a good thing and I was right again. As I left the lid to the rectangular box I revealed a dildo, which caused me to blush. Fortunate only Oliver, who was sitting next to see, had seen what was in side. I glared at my younger brother and my mother knew when I did that it would be best left alone.


	4. Summer Break Btw 3 and 4 year

Title: True Love's Kiss!

By: Cagholino. But based on the fanfiction _Summer of the Birds_ by **Aleyarie**.

Pairing: Percy/ Oliver, maybe others

Chapter 4: Summer Break and my birthday gifts.

(A/N: the age's area bit off but Bill is 17, Charlie is 16, Percy is turning 14, the twins are 12, and Ron will be 11)

Rating: Will be going up to M either this chapter or chapter 5! Oh goody!

Percy's P.O.W

I used to think being me was bad enough but yet again I stand corrected. It sucks having a birthday during the summer with five of my family members. When we kids return home in May the twin's birthday is the next week. My father's is in June. Bill and Ginny are in early and mid July, then its mine in early August.

After spending yet other boring day watching my brothers play Qudditch and not being invited to join I head inside to study. Owls are a year away after all. Once I reached the backdoor my mum called me into the kitchen to talk.

"Sweetie, your birthday is this weekend are you sure there's not anyone you want to invite?" She asked while washing dishes, sating that table, and mixing home made mash potatoes.

"May I invite Oliver Wood?" I requested hopefully.

"Oliver Wood? Isn't he the Scotchman Charlie was talking about the other night?" I tried hard to with hold my groan despite the fact that I was failing horribly. "What's the matter, dear?" My mum is always nice and understanding to the point no one can help slipping their every secret.

"Oliver was my friend first. Then he joined the stupid Qudditch team and Charlie became friends with him. They're closer than me and my so called best mate. Than Marcus, my other use to be best mate, tried to kiss me and I didn't stop him. Oliver found out and got into a fight with Marcus. Not that Marcus couldn't handle it but still. So I kind of lost it and to shut Oliver up I gave him my first kiss. Plus, I kissed Marcus right after, so he wouldn't be mad at me." I sighed hoping my mum caught all that. At my mum shocked features, I wasn't too delighted.

"Ok first off, did you ever think that Oliver befriend your brother to get to know you better? You are my shy child after all. Secondly, Oliver might have gotten mad because he thought you were replacing him with Marcus. The same way, you think Charlie will that Oliver from you."

"I didn't say-"I started but the mum continued without pausing.

"Lastly, about those kissed," My mother spoke forsaking what she was doing to walk over and give me a much needed hug. "You did what you thought was fair to everybody else and not fair to you."

"What do you mean?" I asked lifting my head to look into cool blue eyes. Even though my mum is in her late thirties I stand as tall as her.

"I mean, you probably felt you some how owed them both a kiss. A kiss for Oliver to reassure him that he is still your best friend and one for Marcus who already wanted one. Oh speaking of which, a Marcus Flint sent you a birthday present. Why don't you go and open it now."

"Are you sure?" I asked knowing my mum loves to watch us kids open any gifts.

"Yeah but you have to promise to write that friend of yours and invite him over."

"OK, I promise." She then handed me a large box wrapped in green paper with a blood red bow with a note telling me not to open around anyone. After giving my mum another hug I headed up the stairs to the room I shared with no one. Even though my family is poor we boys don't have to share a bedroom only clothes and school supplies; which we are all thankful for.

Once inside my room I decided to write Oliver a brief letter asking him if he wanted to come over for my birthday and maybe for the rest of summer. Before I could open Marcus's gift my mum hollowed that dinner was ready. Half way through dinner my dad walked in carrying Errol, our family owl.

"Percy, you have a letter." He said handing me Oliver's reply.

"Is it from Oliver, dear?" My mum asked as she severed my dad a plate.

"Yes Mother it is. Oliver says he can come and would be pleased to spend time here." I beamed trying to contain my ecstasy. "May I be excused?" I asked my mum.

"Yes you may."

Once back up stair I caught sight of Marcus's birthday present for me. With in the large box was a few things, the first was a birthday card of a half naked man wishing me a sweaty birthday. Written on the bottom in Marcus's handwriting was a note saying he wished he could be here and help me with some of his gifts and begging me to give everything a try before turning my nose up at it. The next thing I pulled out of the box was a sexual handbook for virgins. Next was cherry flavor lube and bikini wax. The last thing was a blood red woman's thong.

I couldn't help the blush crossing my face, but since I'm a true Gryffindor at heart I will try everything once. Us Gryffindors are courageous after all, right?

After locking the bedroom door, I processed to strip down until all that I was wearing was the silk thong. Then I waxed my skinny legs to my slim hips. It wasn't that bad, I don't see why women complain. After great consideration I picked up the sexual guide and to my amazement I wanted to try a few things. However, since I'm single I can't. Though all in all Marcus's gift will probably be my best this year.

After a long day of entertaining Oliver and a great birthday dinner, I finally got to open my birthday presents. In between bites of my chocolate cake I was handed a gift. The first was my mum's, another blue sweater to add to the ten or some I already had, but I hugged and thanked her anyways. Next was my dad's and his was less than thrilling: a yellow rubber duck.

"Thanks dad" I whispered smiling at him. Bill and Charlie got me a new used book about Egypt and dragons, go figure right. Ron and Ginny made me a good luck charm which I informed them I would never take it off while hugging my youngest sibling. Oliver blushed when he handed me a square box.

"Another book?" I wondered and when Oliver turned away I knew I was right. I didn't see what was coming next though. "Qudditch through the ages" I read a loud.

"Now you can't say we don't have anything in common." He explained causing the room to break out in laughter. "I mean it's a book, which you love, about Qudditch, which I love."

"You're right." I agreed, claiming I'll start reading his book as soon as possible.

The twins were the late to hand me a gift and I was worried beyond belief. Every time they wait for something, it's never a good thing and I was right once again. As I lift the lid to the rectangular box I revealed a dildo, which caused me to blush. Fortunate only Oliver, who was sitting next to me, had seen what was inside. I glared at my younger brother and my mother knew when I did that it would be best left alone. Even though I was pissed at the twins for letting me open this around people, I was a little bit pleased. At least now I can try out some of the handbook for virgins. See who needs a boyfriend. Not that I would ever tell anyone that.

Per-view for chapter five! I hope you're getting to love it. I think this will be my first multy chapter fic I finish! Wish me luck!

"Sweetie pie, you should come to bed before you catch a cold."

"I will in a minute, honey." I answered in a fake lovers tone. Before I knew what was happening he had walked over and picked me up without breaking a sweat. "Oh my, my prince charming has come to save me for the big bad books." I joked wrapping my arms around my best mate's neck.

"I save dearest love." he said, speaking like a caveman, laying me down on my bed before climbing over me.


	5. Stepping Outside Myself

Title: True Love's Kiss!

By: Cagholino. But based on the fanfiction _Summer of the Birds_ by Aleyarie.

Pairing: Percy/ Oliver, maybe others

Chapter 5: Stepping outside myself.

(A/N: the age's area bit off but Bill is 17, Charlie is 16, Percy is turning 14, the twins are 12, and Ron will be 11)

Rating: M, I told you it would be going up!

Percy's P.O.W

The rest of the summer left brining my fourth year and per-owls. I found myself spending even more time locked away in a back corner of the library. While, Oliver spent most of his time on the Qudditch pitch being the co-captain for the Gryffindor team. No one really knows why Charlie had asked for help only that he had, but no one is complaining. Oliver is a good sub; Charlie even said that he might lead the team to the Qudditch cup. That would be great. Even though Oliver and I are super busy we still make plan to spend time together before we call it a night, for the most part will follow that rule.

"Percy can I sleep with you?" Oliver asked one cold night in November causing me to blush. I seemed to be doing that a lot more now a day.

"You're a big boy, fourteen in fact, I'm sure you can sleep in your own bed." I counted burying my face farther into my charms text book.

"Yes I could but I get really cold at night." Oliver's lame excuse had me staring over my shoulder in disbelief. "I mean it, but fine. If you don't want to sleep with your best mate that cool. He'll just freeze to death in the middle of the night." Oliver spoke turning towards the door, half smiling.

"If I say yes will you be quite?" I asked smiling myself. "Because unlike someone I actually care if I pass the charms test tomorrow."

"I might," He said in a loud pitched girly voice causing us both to break out laughing. "Beside, you know are text books word for word."

"I do not." I protested turning back to my book as Oliver got comfortable on my bed.

Half an hour later Oliver spoke up bating his eyes. "Sweetie pie, you should come to bed before you catch a cold."

"I will in a minute, honey." I answered in a fake lovers tone. Before I knew what was happening Oliver had walked over and picked me up without breaking a sweat. "Oh my, my prince charming has come to save me for the big bad books." I joked wrapping my arms around my best mate's neck.

"I save dearest love." Oliver said, speaking like a caveman, laying me down on my bed.

"Come my love let us bond" I smiled lifting the blankets.

"Bond?" He asked rising an eye brow. Ever since Oliver spent the last few weeks of summer with my family we have grew closer. We were getting back to the way we once were, like back in our first year. We share everything. Over the last few months we have formed a bond beyond friendship. Maybe even beyond what some lovers might feel. Not that we were every lovers. We can just joke and play around like an old married couple or as newly found love and be completely comfortable. It makes me sad sometime though. To the point I wished we could be more than friends, but I won't ever say anything just in case Oliver is straight. I don't want to cause as problems between us and telling he I want him would sure cause a few problems.

"Come here." Oliver said pulling me closer. So I can lay my head on his broad shoulders. "You know you're my best friend and that I love you beyond anything else, right?" He asked shocking me to my core. Had he found out that I wanted him as more than a friend?

"Of course I do." I stated propping myself open to look into his beautiful green eyes. "You're my best friend and I love you as well. I couldn't want it any other way." Slowly Oliver's eyes lit up before diming down with every word I spoke.

"What are you doing for Christmas?" He asked out of the blue.

"Umm, staying to study for the owls, which you should try. "I said joking about the last part knowing Oliver would only study if I sit down with him.

"I will. I will." Again Oliver pulled me closer, but I won't ever complain. I like the feel his strong muscular arms give me. Before long his breathing slowed to a steady rhythm and I moved as close to his as I could get without being inside him. Not long after I too found myself in a soundless sleep.

All too soon the day before Christmas break came and again I found myself in a back corner of the library.

"Hey good looking." I looked up smiling; only Oliver would call me good looking while I was a mess.

"Hey…. Marcus?" I asked confused. Yes we talked a little more since my birthday but never alone. "Please sit down and join me."

"Actually, I was hoping you would join me over Christmas break." He said sitting opposite of me calmly.

"I told my parents I would be staying here for the holiday to study for OWLs." I informed his, returning to my studies.

"OWLs are a year away. Come on do something unplanned for once in your boring life." He declared. The look in his baby blue eyes was that of a public challenge to my Gryffindor manhood.

"I'll write home later tonight and inform my parents of mine change in plans. However, you will have to wait two or three days before I can join you with anything."

"That will be fine. I'll write you in two or three day with my own holiday plans." He said calmly getting up to straighten his robes.

"Excellent."

"Grand."

"Very well."

"You know what I'll let you get the last word in because in the end I'll be the one on top." What Marcus had said caught me off guard but not as bad as him penning me against the book case. Having him lean into me was beyond situating and within a few short seconds I found myself breathless.

"We are in the library." I tried to protest as Marcus's hands roamed over my up and down my shoulders and back. Thankfully that was the only place his hands had wondered. Otherwise I would have hit the floor either by shock or want. I'm not too sure which it would be. So far he has been the only guy to cause a weakness in my knees. Much less bring me to my knees.

"Now there is an idea." He spoke into my ear softly causing me to squirm.

"Huh?" I asked confused. Had I said something aloud and not realized it.

"I'll see you in two to three days." And with that Marcus took his leave before I could even thank him for my birthday presents. _

Hope you like it and will review.

What will happen in chapter 6:

"What you just knew you would get me in your bed?" I asked picking up a pair of handcuffs.

"No, but you can't blame a guy for hoping." Came his reply as I wondered around staring and picking up odd and end sex toys.


	6. Lossing my

My parents were a little taken back when I informed them about my change in holiday plans, but seemed happy that I would be spending a week at a friend's. After a few days of running around for the Weasley's Christmas, I finally found time to packet for Marcus's house. Once, I was done I said my goodbyes receiving a hard time for Charlie about going to see my lover. I arrived at my best mate's home though the flo network. Walking out of the fireplace, I found myself standing in a graying colored den and Marcus was there to greet me with a broad grin.

"I hope it will be worth leaving school." He said pulling me into a long embrace where I could clearly feel his hard on. Which for some reason had me smiling at the thought that I some how turn Marcus on. "I never did get around to asking if you enjoyed my presents. Did you like them?" He asked with out a trace of embarrassment. "I'm a Slytherin. There is little that I converse about or act I perform that would causes me to feel embarrassed."

"That sounds like a challenge." I ponder as I bass in the sound of his laughter.

"Only if you are willing to step up to the plate because you see, my parents found themselves in France for the holiday and I'm so very lonely. Maybe you would care to join me in a little fun to pass the time." He has this sexy half sly grin on his slightly damp lips and again I was hooked. Why do I keep nodding my head 'yes' at him? Surely Marcus's idea of fun doesn't match mine. "Come on then, I'll be your guide."

Marcus grabbed my suitcase and my hand as he led us out of the den and up the grand staircase and down a long hallway that had a painting every few steps. Yet the entire time I found myself comparing Marcus to Oliver. Even though Marcus plays Qudditch too his hands were far to soft. Unlike Oliver, whose hands were covered with calluses. Marcus had grown taller and more masscult, but Oliver's height and well formed muscles fit him better. Oliver has this smile where a side of his lips curlsup and he bites his bottom lip gently that I find myself getting lost in every time . Marcus only has his sly grin that jumps starts my penis instead of my heart.

Before I knew it I was led into a forest green bedroom. This room not only had a queen size bed but also several sexual playthings.

"What you just knew you would get me in your bed?" I asked picking up a pair of handcuffs.

"No, but you can't blame a guy for hoping." Comes his reply as I wonder around staring and picking up odd and end 'toys'. As I glide around the room I feel Marcus's baby blue eyes on me.

"What is this for?" I request holding up a black scarf.

"Want to find out?" He questioned pushing away for the door-frame. Closing the bedroom door he wander towards me as I nodded my head yes. Grading an end of the scarf he gently pulls me closer. Leaning down until his mouth is next to me ear he said, "I'll show you but you'll have to do me a favor first."

"What?" I ask as he holds my hand.

"In the library you said I was the only one that could bring you to your knees. I would like to see that only here in my room." Marcus than leads me over to the queen size bed and sits on the edge as he lightly guided me to my knees. At my confused look, Marcus said "I want a blow job. Ever since the library, wait no, since last year in the locker room I have been wanting you in some way. That's why I sent those gifts."

I gape at him in amazement. Did he really just say he desires me? Has he not seen my sibling? I'm far for the best looking one.

"Will you allow me to fuck you? I won't do anything you don't like, okay?" First I was shocked, then amazed, and now I'm excited. I lean towards the bed and Marcus. Slowly I fitted myself in between Marcus's muscular thighs bringing my fingers up to unbutton his belt and slacks. All too soon his rock hard penis was exposed. Before I lowered my head I caught Marcus's eyes and licked my lips causing him to groan.

"Oh, fuck this." He proclaimed forcefully yanking me off my knees and towards him. With in seconds, Marcus was over me **sore **my lips with painful kisses, which I liked. My moans seemed only to encourage him farther. Pulling and unbuttoning my belt and pants soon followed my neatly tucked in shirt which was discarded on the floor.

"Wait." I screeched roughly pushing at Marcus's bare chest.

"Please tell me you're not backing out." He sounded almost disappointed placing his head in between my neck and shoulder biting down on my skin.

"No, it not that. It just you said I could know what the scarf was for."

"Oh, yeah that's right." He leaped off me rushing to the abandon black scarf. After retrieving the scarf he rejoined me in a fit of kisses. "Turn over onto all fours." He directed and I listened to Marcus. "You tie a partner up with the scarf leaving you with most to all the control. Plus, it's something for your partner to hold onto while you fuck him… Or her." As he spoke he grabbed several ideas out of the nightstand. "You can relax because unlike you I'm not a virgin and only perform safe sex."

"Good to know because I would kill you if you give me anything." I replied smiling as Marcus slid up behind me.

"This will hurt but it gets better." Slowly Marcus shoved is pointer finger into my entry causing pain to rocket throughout my body. Fortunately, for my sake he began sucking and biting my upper back as he pushed a second in. Gradually the pain would ease before Marcus would add another. Before long his fingers disappeared to be replaced.

"Shh, this will be great." He spoke biting down hard on my shoulder blade, but I still felt his penis **straight** me to my limit causing me to cry out in pain. Almost immediately Marcus started to rock back and forth. I could almost see his sly grin as he moved faster and harder into me causing me to groan louder, which of course only encouraged Marcus more. "Merlin damn, Percy if you keep than up I won't last much longer." Marcus said biting my earlobe before moving back to my **sore** shoulders.

"That's the point." I gasped back but before I was done speaking I felt Marcus go rigid. Gripping my waist tighter he shoved his penis in a few more times before **cumming** inside of me. Failing down he laid on top of me. After a while he pulled out discarding the used condom. It was only when he was undoing the scarf did Marcus realize I was still hard.

"Damn, Percy why didn't you say anything? I have a rep to up hold, you know."

"So I can do this." I said gliding Marcus to lie flat, I then used the black scarf to tie him facing the ceiling.

"I like this already." He whispered in my ear while I finished the knot.

"Oh, it gets better." At his disbelieving look, I placed my mouth over his hardening penis. This time I got to taste his salty sweetness. Gradually I bobbed my head up and down, biting for time to time driving him to the edge. Once I felt him stiffen, I released Marcus causing him to groan. Smirking at him, I opened another condom putting it on his rock hard penis.

"I have to say, no one has yet to put a condom on me and it causes a thrill to run through me." He said trying to sit up as I moved to straddled him.

"I try to help but don't thank me yet." As I spoke I pour lube in my hands. Slowly I moved them up Marcus's manhood. Once I'm done I bring myself down until I had Marcus's entirely inside me. Instead of riding him however I bring my hands to stock my own hard on. My actions not only had Marcus moaning louder but also growing harder.

"Damn, who know you had this in you?" Before long Marcus began to buck trying to encourage me to move. I waited until I couldn't take hungry gaze or uncontrollable bucking any more. "Please, untie me so I can touch you." Marcus begged. "I mean. Merlin damn it I'm begging here. I have never begged before in my life. It's not the Slytherin thing to do."

"I'll untie you but don't beg. It's not becoming of you." I said laughing but secretly I wasn't sure what to do next. Taking mercy on the man who claimed my virginity I untied him. His hand took over the job of jacking me off. With in moments Marcus was matching my rhythm causing us both to reach our climaxes.

"Merlin, I want to do that again." He declared. I laugh but agreed. Sex with Marcus was far better than the dido the twins gave me. Not that I would tell anyone that I use the sex toy.

For the better part of my holiday with Marcus was spent in his room trying out different sex toys and position. Very few times did we leave and when we did it was because we had to.

"I had fun beyond your belief." Marcus told me as I was getting ready to leave.

"I bet, but yeah I agree. I had fun too." I said glancing over my shoulder at him.

"So, that's all this was, fun?" He asked leaning against the door frame.

"What do you mean?" I asked confused turning to stare at him.

"I mean, what happened this week doesn't make us boyfriend or lovers or anything, right?" Baby blue eyes lock with my own.

"Not unless you want it to be something else." Is that what was suppose to happen after having sex. We become lovers. After getting no reply I informed Marcus "We slept together that's it." Turning back to my suitcase for some reason I felt hurt.

"I have a girlfriend." He final said moving to enclose me, which I let him. "I… I-"After a few deep breaths he continued. "I love you Percy. It's just-"

"You're _in_ love with her." I finished.

"Yeah, I guess I am." He spoke in my ear resting his head on my shoulder. This whole situation was so hilarious I could laugh, which I did.

"I don't mean to make fun of you, really. But if you love someone you should be faithful and let them know how much you care." I turned to face Marcus. "I love you. You're my best mate-"

"Behind Oliver." His comment unnerved me. Does he really believe I could chose Oliver over him?

"I love both of you and would never choose side, but that doesn't mean you two don't give me something different." Out of know where Marcus began laughing. "Ok so that came out wrong but you know what I mean."

"I do and you're right. You always are." He smiled at me grabbing both my hand and suitcase leading us downstairs. "I wish you had stopped me." He said while I sent my suitcase through the flo network.

"Why?"

"So you and Oliver could have the whole losing your virginity thing together." He said leaning to place a gently kiss on my forehead like I was a child. "I'll see you at school."

"Goodbye." I whisper stepping into the fireplace. "The Borrow" With in second I was staring at my twin brothers. "What?" I asked.

"You're different." The said together.

"What? I'm still me."

"No you're not but we can't place how you changed. Only that you did."

"Thanks for confusing me." I said marching out of the hearth to garb my suitcase only to run into Bill.

"What happened?" He asked giving me this funny look. "Charlie?" He yelled after staring a while longer. "Isn't Percy different?" he asked as Charlie turned on me. Charlie got this far away look on his face as his lips creel slightly.

"Yeah, maybe but I get the feeling it's not our place. Can I talk to you alone?" He said garbing my suite case and headed up the zigzag stairs. Once inside my room Charlie turned on me. "I'm only going to ask you this once and it better be the answer I want to hear. Did you use a condom?"

"What?" I asked blushing. How could Charlie know I had sex? Is that what my brothers were talking about? Is that how I somehow changed? After looking everywhere I decided the truth was the best road to take. "Yes, every time."

"Good. I would hate for you to go through what I am."

"What do you mean?"

"That's for me to know-"

"Bullshit. You asked me to be honest. Why can't you?" I demanded of my older brother.

"A few weeks ago I had unprotected sex and could have an STD or worse."

"HIV." I finished for my brother.

"Yeah."

"Well, I'm not going anywhere-"

"Oliver knows. He was with me. He tried to stop me actually." He said looking away for me; is that why Oliver wanted me to spend the break with him, so he could tell me my brother might have HIV. And why Charlie asked for a co-captain for the Qudditch team. I wasn't sure what to say so I stayed quit. After a while I realized Charlie probably hadn't told anyone. I stroll over to my big brother wrapping my arms around him. Like that some how would protect him.

"It will be okay. I'm here for you." I spoke brushing his fire red hair aside, like our mum used to do when we were little.

"Thanks." He said softly and it was only then did I realize Charlie was crying while holding on to me as if I was his last life line. This is one hell of a way to end Christmas break.

Hope you like it and will review. Sorry about the cliff hanger but Charlie might have HIV came out of nowhere. So who knows where it will go.

Preview for Chapter 7 or 8:

"I'm not going anywhere Charlie." Oliver declared with passion that could only match a Weasley's. "You are the brother of my best mate and the love of my life. I will not sit by and let you kill yourself. Not if I can help."

I stumbled into the background. Had Oliver just say Charlie was the love of his life? Guess it's only fitting. When ever Oliver tries to tell me something important I stop him.


End file.
